Routine
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: It was just a simple routine. But it was their routine. {For my bestie When The Tide Comes In}


**a/n: **This oneshot is a present for my bestie **When The Tide Comes In**! I hope it's not that bad and that you'll like it hun! :*

* * *

**Routine**

_"If you think adventure is dangerous, try routine. It is _lethal_." Paulo Coelho_

{***}

_"You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.  
__The music playing on for only two.  
__So close, together.  
__And when I'm with you  
__So close, to feeling alive."_

Living with your ex and with your best friend's boyfriend has both advantages and disadvantages. However in that particular case the bad things often prevailed the good ones.

It was the middle of the night when Rikki quietly snuck in Lewis' room again. She jumped on his bed on top of him and pressed her lips roughly on his.

"Missed me?!" She whispered in his mouth, with a smirk.

"You have no idea."

He pulled off her tank top and kissed her neck, while running his hand up and down her bare chest.

Three hours later their bodies were wrapped in each other's and they were both breathing hard. Rikki's head was resting on Lewis' chest and the sound of his heartbeat was soothing her and making her drift off to sleep. His hand was playing with her soft curls and the other he was slowly sliding up and down her collarbone.

"I'm going to break up with Cleo."

The statement made Rikki shot up in a flash, wide awake, and her blue orbits fixed on him as if to burn him down.

"What?! Why?"

"I just...she deserves someone better than me."

"She wants you."

He closed his eyes taking a breath. "I know. But I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

He opened his eyes, staring at her. He then pulled her for a kiss.

"Every time Cleo kisses me I hate myself, because instead of thinking of her lips on mine, I..I'm lingering for yours. Every time Cleo's near me or is hugging me or is just holding my hand, I'm going back to the nights spent with you. Your beautiful face, your soft skin, your hot body curled in mine."

"Stop!" Rikki yelled motioning for him to shut up with her hand. "I won't let you break up with Cleo, not to mention because of me!"

"But -"

"No! You're _not_ breaking up with her under any circumstances and that's that! Because if you break up with Cleo, you can forget about me!"

Lewis sighed. "It's always all about Cleo. What would Cleo think, how will Cleo react, what would she feel..! What about me?! Nobody cares what I feel."

"I care."

"No, you don't. You want to care, but you don't care about anyone else but yourself."

"That's not true!" Rikki spat defensively. "I do care for you and the others."

"Whatever you say. But anyway, I am breaking up with Cleo tomorrow."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of lying about my feelings, I'm tired of everything. I need to put an end. The sooner, the better."

"Do whatever you want but keep me out of it!"

"Don't worry."

And Lewis leaned to kiss her. She however quickly pulled away, grabbed her clothes and ran into her room. She put on her nightwear and walked out on the terrace.

Outside the sky had cleaned out and was full of shining stars.

The cold night breeze fondled her face and cooled down her overheated skin. She closed her eyes leaning backwards to the wall; she didn't want tomorrow to come.

She didn't know when and how exactly they had dragged themselves into that, but she wasn't sure if she liked it anymore. _Screw_ routines.

Rikki opened her eyes and was surprised to see Lewis' face inches away from hers.

"Lewis?!" She breathed. "What are you doing here, if Zane sees you -"

"I don't care even if the _whole world_ sees me." And he leaned even closer. "All I _care_", and he put his palm on her cheek, sliding his finger through her lips, "is _you_. I want you, I _need_ you. God, I'm longing for you!"

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would break her chest. His warm breath was gently fondling her lips.

Hell, screw _everything_. She had to have him right in this moment.

"So do I."

He kissed her mouth roughly, pushing her towards the wall.

_"We're so close to reaching  
__that famous happy end,  
__And almost believing,  
__this one's not pretend.  
__Let's go on dreaming  
__for we know we are...  
__so close, and still, so far..."_

When Rikki woke up Lewis had already gone, but on the bed next to her there was a beautiful red rose. Rikki's heart fell when she recalled her conversation with Lewis from last night, but she couldn't help but smile when she reached to take the rose.

"Ever the romantic type." She murmured under her nose. Normally she'd hate the gesture, but under the circumstances, she had to admit it was nice.

When her her fingers came at contact with the stalk of the flower, one of the spines pricked her skin. She quickly dropped the rose and small drops of blood started rolling down her middle finger. She took a tissue and brushed it off, then she got dressed and walked out of her room.

She reached the beginning of the stairs and immediately got even more annoyed from the mess she saw the first floor was, because of the two boys she was living it.

"Zane!" Rikki yelled from the top of the stairs, hands on her hips. "You and Lewis go clean your mess in the bathroom, immediately!"

"Now?!" Zane groaned from the couch where he was playing some stupid Playstation game with Lewis. "But it's so early and we're kind of busy."

"I'm warning you, if you two don't clean your mess I'll burn down that goddam Playstation!"

"Ok, ok." Zane sighed. "We're on to it."

"Good." Rikki said and walked downstairs grabbing her bag from the breakfast bar and heading to the door. She was dressed with a pair of ocean color shorts and a seducive red tank top.

"I'm going out with the girls and if you hadn't cleaned up the bathroom when I get back you can say goodbye to the Playstation."

With that she headed out the door.

Lewis followed her with his eyes before looking back at the TV.

"Do you think that she'll ever forgive me for what I've done?" Zane asked Lewis out of the blue.

"I think it's all up to you." The other boy replied casually.

"I want to ask her to go out with me again, but maybe I shouldn't." The brunette said again.

"What's that supposed to even mean?!"

"I don't know, I just...I feel like she's already dating someone else."

Lewis almost dropped his remote for the Playstation and his heart fell. Was Zane onto their secret? "Why do you think that?"

"I just...do. Rikki...she's hiding something, I can see it in her eyes. What else could it be?!"

"I think you're just imagining stuff."

"Would you help me with something?" Zane looked Lewis straight in the eyes.

"With what?!" The blond raised his eyebrows.

"Help me to get her back."

Lewis felt like he was falling into a hole he couldn't get out from.

"Zane, I..."

"Please."

Lewis sighed and as he opened his mouth he felt his heart almost stop beating. "Fine then, I'll help you."

_"Oh how could I face the faceless days  
__If I should lose you now?"_


End file.
